Entonces que sea un té
by neorymre
Summary: Día 1 del Promptatón: Coffee Shop AU También publicado en Wattpad. "A veces la veía llegar con un libro". Inglaterra x Nyo Chile.


A veces la veía llegar con un libro. Otras veces iba con su computador. Siempre pedía un café amargo. Y siempre iba con un cochecito azul en el que llevaba a un bebé de no más de un año. El pequeño no hacía mucho escándalo como los demás bebés que llegaban a la cafetería; sí, a veces lloraba, pero era muy extraño. Por lo general, dormía, y cuando despertaba, la chica, llamada María Josefina, pagaba su café y se iba.

Arthur no se atrevía a hablarle de algo más que no fuera darle los buenos días, preguntarle qué quería, entregarle su orden y despedirse. Sabía que era soltera porque un día le dio por buscarla en Facebook y la encontró; en su perfil decía que no tenía pareja, y en algunas fotos más antiguas se veía a ella con un hombre que debía de ser el padre del bebé.

Pero aún así, simplemente la miraba de reojo de vez en cuando, la atendía siempre que iba y se preguntaba si, algún día, sería capaz de entablar una conversación con ella.

—Usted tome la iniciativa, sino va a perder la oportunidad, parce —le decía Catalina, hija de los dueños y jefes de la cafetería, una compañera de trabajo que recibía las órdenes y hacía loa cafés—. Mire que es una mujercita muy guapa y que cualquiera puede llegar y, ¡pum! Enamorarla en un dos por tres.

Pero es que a Arthur le daba mucha verguenza "tomar la iniciativa". No se veía capaz de ir y preguntarle a la chica "hey, eres muy linda y me atraes, ¿no quieres salir conmigo algún día?". No. Él no era así. Con suerte ella le había dicho su nombre, meses después de entrar por primera vez a la cafetería; y con más suerte aún ella sabía el nombre del chico que solía atenderla siempre.

—¡Ay, no sea exagerado! —le regañó su compañera, una vez que le confesó sus temores— No tiene porqué ser tan directo. Vaya y dele su número. O mejor hable con ella de cosas triviales, ya sabe, para entrar en confianza.

—Pero, ¿de qué le hablo? —Arthur miró con miedo la mesa en la que la chica estaba. Catalina se encogió de hombros.

—No sé. ¿Del clima?

Del clima, claro. Arthur ya se imaginaba la conversación: "Qué bonito está el día, ¿no?" decía él. "Sí, aunque hace mucho calor" respondía ella, y hasta ahí llegaba la charla.

Qué vergüenza.

Así que decidió dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso.

Y un día ella fue la que tomó la iniciativa.

—Oiga, ¿podría servirme un pie de limón, también?

—Eehh, sí, sí, ¡claro! Se lo traeré con su café.

—Muchísimas gracias.

Ella le sonrió.

Quizás no había sido una "iniciativa" como tal, pero algo era algo. ¡Le había sonreído! Arthur no podía creérselo. ¡Dios, que ya parecía un adolescente! Pero no le importaron esos pensamientos y le sonrió de vuelta. Era la primera vez que le sonreía a ella. Y, por supuesto, Josefina no dudó en decirlo.

—Tiene una linda sonrisa —le dijo la castaña, provocado que el corazón de Arthur latiera con más rapidez y que sus mejillas se tornaran rojas—. Debería sonreír más seguido.

—Es que no tengo muchas razones para hacerlo —le confesó él, para luego reñirse a sí mismo mentalmente. ¿Qué clase de imagen le estaba dando a la chica que le gustaba...?

Ella volvió a sonreír. —Entonces yo soy una razón, ¿no?

Arthur volvió a enrojecer. —Es que... Su sonrisa es contagiosa. Lo siento.

—¿Por qué se disculpa? No es necesario —Arthur apartó la mirada—. Gracias, entonces. Intentaré hacerlo sonreír cada vez que venga a este local, ¿le parece?

El rubio sólo asintió con la cabeza y volvió hacia el mostrador para volver con Catalia, que le guiñaba el ojo y le sonreía de manera cómplice. Cuando Arthur llegó a su lado, ella le dijo:

—Ya está progresando, ¿eh? ¡Más le vale tener su número para final de la semana!

—Está bien, está bien —le afirma Arthur, sabiendo que la colombiana no dejaría de molestarlo con eso hasta que Josefina le diese su número. Mejor era darle el gusto—. Le pediré su número el viernes.

—¡Ustedes dos dejen de hablar y pónganse a trabajar! —les gritó su otra compañera de trabajo, María, que era hermana de Catalina. Ambos decidieron hacerle caso.

Al día siguiente, Josefina volvió a pedir un café y un pedazo de pie de limón.

Esa vez a Arthur se le ocurrió una idea.

Se volteó nuevamente hacia la chica.

—¿No quiere probar algo distinto?

Josefina levantó su mirada de notebook bastante sorprendida. —¿A qué se refiere?

—Es que... —Arthur se aclara la garganta— Siempre pide café y... No lo sé, pienso que es buena idea cambiar de hábitos de vez en cuando.

—Pero esto es una cafetería —dice ella, con una pequeña sonrisa curvada.

—Sí, pero también servimos leche, té- —lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera continuar.

—Traigame un té, entonces —Josefima intenta contener una sonrisa—, pero tiene que prepararlo usted.

Ahora es Arthur quien la mira con sorpresa. —¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Bueno —ella ríe—. Es inglés, ¿no? Siguiendo el estereotipo... —lo mira de arriba a abajo— Debería gustarle el té, ¿o me equivoco?

Arthur suelta una pequeña risa por los nervios. —Esto..., sí, me gusta el té.

—Entonces, ¿va a hacerlo?

—¡Sí, sí! —él asiente con la cabeza, efusivo— S-Se lo voy a traer. No tardaré.

—¿Y usted qué está haciendo? —le preguntó Catalina al verlo sacar algunas cosas de los cajones.

—¿Tienes papel y lápiz?

Luego de unos minutos volvió a la mesa de Josefina con una bandeja. Le dejó su té frente a ella, y además le entregó un plato con galletas de chocolate.

Ella frunció el ceño. —¿Y esto?

—Cortesía de mi parte —él sonríe—. Debo atender a más clientes, si me disculpa...

—Oh sí, claro, hasta luego.

Josefina lo ve alejarse con la bandeja sujetada por su brazo.

El bebé ríe y señala las galletas con sus pequeñas manitos, intentando acercarse a ellas.

—Oh no Benjita, tú no podí' comer galletas aún —le dice ella, con un tono amable, y el niño hace un puchero. Mira a su mamá con los ojos cristalinos—. A lo mejor, si te muelo una...

Ella suspira. ¿Por qué siempre caía ante la ternura de su hijo? Ahora tenía que moler una galleta por él...

Miró el plato y sonrió.

Un papel blanco, bien doblado, se asomaba por debajo de una de las galletas.

Josefina esperaba que fuese lo que ella pensaba que era.

Lo tomó con las manos temblorosas y, con rapidez y desesperación, lo abrió.

Sonrió ampliamente y buscó con la mirada al rubio, más no pudo encontrarlo.

Ahí, escrito con un bolígrafo azul, se encontraba el número del chico y una frase que decía "me gustaría que me llamaras algún día" junto con una carita sonriente.

—¿Tú qué dices, Benja? —preguntó Josefina, mirando a su hijo con los ojos llenos de emoción— ¿Le doy una oportunidad o no?

El niño rio y asintió con la cabeza. Claro que él no entendía muy bien lo que su mamá decía; sólo se asintió porque pensaba que le estaba ofreciendo una galleta.

—¡Está decidido entonces!

Y al día siguiente, pidió un té, también; y a la hora de pagar, con el dinero justo, le entregó a Arthur un papel en el cual tenía anotado su número.


End file.
